1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information identification system, an information identification device and an information identification method that identify a mobile terminal owned by a driver from among mobile terminals carried into a vehicle cabin.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known various techniques for determining whether there is a cellular phone carried into a vehicle cabin by utilizing a bidirectional communication function of the cellular phone. In addition, there is also known a technique for determining whether there is an occupant of a vehicle with the use of a sensor provided at a door of the vehicle or a seat in a vehicle cabin.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-148425 (JP 2011-148425 A) describes a configuration that includes: a driver detection sensor that detects a driver through image processing or fingerprint authentication; an occupant detection sensor that detects an occupant that is seated on a seat of a vehicle; and a cellular phone detection sensor that detects a radio wave that is emitted from a cellular phone carried into a vehicle cabin. In addition, there is also described an information association device that is configured to detect that a cellular phone has been carried in the vehicle cabin through signals transmitted from the occupant detection sensor and the cellular phone detection sensor.
However, in the device described in JP 2011-148425 A, when a radio wave is not emitted from a cellular phone, the cellular phone is not detected by the cellular phone detection sensor, and a cellular phone may not be detected although the cellular phone has been carried in the vehicle cabin. Therefore, when the number of cellular phones carried in the vehicle cabin is not accurately recognized, association may be erroneously established.